Love It, Don't Hate It
by I Tear Paper For Fun
Summary: Elitoria inside. Not really an Elitoria shipper, but here you go anyway.


**A/N: I wrote this because the simple idea of Liz doing this came to mind - not Jade, Tori, or even Victoria, just Liz. We all know they're not dating in real life so let's get that straight. Also, like the title says: "Love It, Don't Hate It"...no utlra negative comments are appreciated so let's not start that shit. Sorry.**

* * *

She sat on a couch at the studio, laid back with her legs across the furniture, writing away in her journal. She paused, taking the pen in between her teeth, racking her brain as she was thinking of ways to finish the song.

We all know Victoria for her amazing acting and singing skills, and we're getting to know her better through her writing skills; for she took part in writing the lyrics to the catchy tunes from the ever popular series, _**Victorious**_.

She would really enjoy this, because the show was coming to an end and she'd miss everyone and everything about it.

Right now, she was writing as a way to pass time until Dan and her cast mates arrived. Just as she was jotting more things down, a flash of black hair and porcelain skin appeared in front of her. The journal and pen got lost somewhere on the couch and suddenly it felt like she lost almost all oxygen.

"Liz! Liz! I - can't breathe!" was her muffled cry.

_*Muah, muah, muah!*_ "Almost - _*muah* - _done!" Liz said in between kisses. She grabbed hold of the girl's face, kisses planted on Victoria's eyebrow, cheeks, head, forehead, chin, and finally her nose. "Hiyah there, Vic," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Aw, I HATE when you do that," Victoria complained, although she chuckled because she never actually meant it.

"Nah, don't act like you don't love it." This was Liz's playful greeting nearly every time she saw Victoria.

"Not one bit…" she then looked around for her things. "You made me lose my stuff in the couch, you nut ball." Ariana, Leon, Avan, Daniella, and Matt all walked in just in time to witness the interaction between Liz and Victoria and couldn't help but laugh. They'd see the raven-haired girl bombard the brunette with kisses, and these would be the same reactions and lines going on.

"Well here's your journal…" Liz said as she handed it to Victoria. She dug her hand through the cushions of the couch, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she finally found what she was looking for. "…And here is your pen. Big baby."

"Thanks ever so much," she replied sarcastically.

"Welp, this is it guys. We're winding down to the final episodes of _**Victorious**_," Avan sighed.

"Don't say it like that. I might cry," Ariana feigned sobbing.

"You laugh now, but once we shoot the final episode we really will be crying," Daniella crossed her arms, giggling across the room.

"Bitter sweet I guess," Matt said. "But we'll all still find time to hang together afterwards. We're family now."

"That's right," Leon agreed. "Kinda feels like graduation."

"Yeah," everyone else concurred. Liz sat all the way down on the couch, taking Victoria's legs and setting them on her lap. She lightly played with the material of the brunette's boots, and thought deeply to herself.

Oh Liz… it was obvious she had a thing for Victoria, but the brunette seemed oblivious. It seemed obvious to everyone else, and it was definitely confirmed by Liz to her best friend - Ariana. Liz always spent the night over the redhead's house, and a while ago she finally revealed her secret that _wasn't so much a secret_. Ariana advised her friend to tell Victoria the truth, but she was just too stubborn. These Leos, huh? Liz said she wouldn't just up and say anything. Gillies here is a woman of mischief and fun, so she figured it was her style to simply mess with Justice in any way she could; a way that was distinctly **her**, distinctly **them**.

Liz was taken out of her reverie by the object of her affection gently nudging her leg with the boot clad foot.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Victoria wondered. Soon after, all eyes were on the pale girl; knowing smirks gracing their features.

"Nothin'." The tan girl squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together in disbelief.

"Uh huh. You know I know you're lying, right?"

"I am not," she laughed.

"You know what needs to go through that pretty head of yours? How the next time you see me you AREN'T going to attack kiss me."

"Who says I have to wait till the next time I see you?" As soon as the words left her mouth she hopped back up and kissed almost every part of the tan girl's face. Once she was done, the brunette pretended to be gasping for breath and clutched her chest. "Ya love when I do that?"

"See?! You're so weird! Why?! _**Why**_ do you have to do _**this**_? And no, I HATE when you that."

"Because, you're my boo. And you're just TOO cute!" Victoria scrunched up her face, forming the deepest of frowns and feigning hurt and sadness.

"Aw nooo…cute? Not that. Like 'kid' cute? Please don't say 'kid' cute," she whined. Everyone laughed at this, snickering like witches and cackling like hyenas.

"Definitely **not** 'kid' cute. You've made it to 'grown woman cute' successfully." The pale girl flashed her a brilliant grin and she couldn't help but smile right back. Before anybody could say anything further, Dan popped his fluffy head around the door.

"I thought I'd find you all in here. Time to get to work. We're ready. Leggo!"

"Forever the kid at heart, Dan," Matt said, patting the genius on the back.

And that couldn't be any more true.

* * *

It had been a long day, so the seven cast mates decided to head to Ariana's place for dinner. It was rare, but something they liked to do was stay the night at another's house as a group. They were just like the teenagers from the show; if they were available, they'd hang out like this.

After settling into the house, the group gathered into the living room until dinner was ready. Avan sat next to his best friend, seeing what no one else was seeing - Victoria watching Liz from afar. A small smile played across his lips and a low but deep chuckle rumbled from his throat. He wished she'd just make a move already. She never did tell him her feelings for Liz, and he did feel slightly hurt about that, but in all seriousness…she didn't have to. It was blatantly obvious.

"Who wants to put a movie on?" Ariana asked.

"Ooh! Yes, I do," Daniella said, getting up and scanning her friend's movie collection.

"…And…done," Matt says after having just uploading a video, smiling sneakily over at Leon.

"Oh no, please tell me you did not just upload that?" said boy asked while covering his mouth. He tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

"I sure did, hombre." Thing was, Matt uploaded a video of Leon sleeping while they had a break earlier. While he was asleep, Matt and Avan thought it'd be funny to pour a butt load of hot sauce in Leon's mouth, since his head was tilted back in a chair and mouth wide open. His reaction: priceless. It had streamed all down his chin and made a mess everywhere. Yeah he choked a little because of it…but he's straight now.

"Y'all are cruel to a guy," he said.

"Wait till the public sees THAT one," Liz teased.

"I'm never falling asleep around you guys, ever," Victoria says. "Who knows what you'll do?"

"We'll probably adopt Liz's kissy action and startle you out of your sleep," Ariana joked while she was in the kitchen.

"Don't get her started!" she yelled back. Too late.

"Don't you just love it when I do that?!"

"I _**hate**_ it." _*sigh*_ Denial with a capitalized and bold-faced "**D**"! By now, Daniella selected the movie _The Expendables_ and inserted it into the Blu-ray player. Avan, Victoria, and Leon directed their attention to the screen while Matt played with his phone for a bit.

"Yesss!" he shouted in a whisper.

"What?" Avan and Leon asked simultaneously.

"Your video already has like 1,063 views. Just a matter of time before it's doubled…you should see the comments. Some say we're very devious, Avan. Others say they know not to piss us off." All three boys laughed at this.

"Don't worry, Matt. I'll find a way to get you back," Leon daringly said.

"Movie is starting," Avan pointed out. The seven friends sat and watched the movie and ate the food Ariana so kindly made for them. But it wasn't till halfway through the movie did the TV shut off.

"Whoaaa, what up with that?" Liz asked. They all looked around and noticed the absence of the time on the stove and the readings on the fridge and realized the power went out.

"Seriously?" Ariana pouted.

"Man, and I had never seen this movie before," Daniella said, sulking.

"No worries, girlies…and Avan and Leon," Matt joked. "Let's grab some flashlights and play some old school games or something. Anybody down with that?"

"Sure." "Yeah." "Cool with that," were a few responses. Ariana took out her cell phone and used the light emanating from it to guide her to the closet where the flashlights were stored. For one, they were too high up. Perfect. How does that even happen? Who the hell has time to grab a damn step stool to reach for the flashlights?! Good thing this wasn't a real emergency. And another thing, Ariana knew of something better. She returned to the living room with an unseen smile on her face.

"Hey guys, batteries are dead in the flashlights."

"What the-?!" Leon shouted.

Ariana chuckled at his reaction. "I know, right? Obviously my family isn't too worried about emergencies, huh? But I just remembered, there should be candles in the closet upstairs. The matches are in this drawer here so I'll just grab those. Vic, you wanna grab some candles for me, please?"

"Sure." The brunette took her cell phone and headed up the stairs. Ariana looked at Liz, motioning for her to go in Victoria's direction, to which she happily did. She found the brunette in the hallway at that very closet. Victoria hadn't even been aware of the other girl's presence until she felt a boob touch her body. She didn't even move, she just turned her head back and looked from the pale girl's face then to her boob, then back to her face. And then back to her boob.

"Can I ask why that's touching me?"

The raven-haired girl simply shrugged and "innocently" said, "Sorry. Didn't notice." Victoria blinked at her momentarily and then resumed her search for the candles.

"Mhmm…aren't you going to remove it anytime soon, Liz?"

"Oh, right." She took a step back, the look on her face showed that she was disappointed that Vic wanted her to move away a bit, but you couldn't see that. "Need any help?"

"Uh, yeah. I was thinking maybe I take-" but as she's reaching for another candle, one slips out of her grasp. She immediately springs herself in the direction it went, and found that her face collided straight into Liz's chest. If she thought those boobs of hers were bothersome at touching her arm, just wait until she realizes that it's all up IN her grill. HAHAAA…! Motorboatmotorboatmotorboatm otorboat!

"Oh my God!" was Victoria's muffled cry. The vibration of her voice on Liz's chest tickled said girl and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. Victoria dropped the rest of the candles from her arms at this and pulled her face from the depths of her chest. "That's funny to you?!" Her face was extremely red, that itself could've lit up the house like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"Very!" Liz choked out. She laughed so hard she slumped to the left and propped herself against the wall. "Your outbursts are hilarious. Tell me, is your face flushed like how I'd imagine it to be?" She felt warm hands playfully shove her back against the wall and heard the smack of lips.

"Hee hee ha ha," Victoria mock laughed.

"Duuuuude," Liz playfully whined. "That WAS funny." They both laughed a little longer, it finally dying once Liz reached out and made contact with the dark figure before her. They could just barely see each other's faces, but as the pale girl drew closer to Victoria she could make out her eyes. Those eyes were looking from hers then down to her lips. Without any more hesitation, Liz leaned forward and connected their lips together. It was slow, soft, and just completely adorable. Suddenly the tan girl forgot about the candles she was to deliver to Ariana, she forgot about everything as she was now wrapping her arms around Liz's neck and deepening the kiss. Liz responded by placing her hands on Victoria's waist and bringing her closer. Moments passed by and they finally pulled apart for air.

"Liz…I…I uh," Victoria began to say. "Now I just sound like an idiot." The raven-haired girl chuckled and tapped her lightly on the nose.

"I get it, Vic."

"You do?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. I know you like me. And, I kinda like you, too," Liz said, with a sexy smirk on her face and teasing tone to her voice. Then they heard Matt at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey! Did you find the candles?" Before he could say anything else or make his way up the stairs, a small candle flew at his head, followed by others in various sizes; all being tossed down the stairs as he looked silly trying to dodge them, just barely though with the light from his phone somewhat allowing him to see it. "…Well thanks for _that_." He cautiously picked up the littered candles, looking back up at the stairs in case more were coming his way, thankful finally that there were none.

The two girls silently laughed at their friend; Liz decided to take both of Victoria's hands and slowly pull her along to one of the bedrooms. She was surprised and happy that the girl was not disagreeing with this move. The tan girl actually moved hurriedly and cracked the door behind her. Streetlights provided enough for a visual of each other, the bright glows making the other appear even sexier than usual in their eyes. Victoria rushed over to Liz and they fell back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. If they could take this just a _little _bit further, they would, but this so was NOT the place. They did, however, settle for an intense make-out session. An occasional grab here and there. Rubbing, massaging…

Their friends downstairs weren't clueless as to why they never came back down. They laughed and grinned and did what they said they were going to do in the first place - old fashioned games by candle light. Awesome.

* * *

She turned over in the bed, the light from the sky was slowly starting to awaken her. She didn't want to get up, she had nothing to do today, and her bed was just practically _begging_ her to stay. She would've gone back to sleep, except there was an annoying person bothering her right now. In no way are they actually annoying, just…she so desperately wanted to go back to sleep.

_*Muah, muah, muah, muah*_ More familiar kisses were being placed all over her face. The person behind her made sure to stay almost on top of her, gripping her left arm so it'd stay in place, their front pressed against her back, all as they buried their face into her neck to plant kisses and back up to her face.

"You still hate when I do that?" she softly laughed. The tan girl only smiled in response and leaned further back into their embrace, entwining their fingers, and lightly chuckling.

"…No. I _**love**_ it when you do that." And she wasn't lying. Well won't you look at that? Victoria actually loves it when her girlfriend Elizabeth peppers her face - and more - with those then plain silly, now turned utterly adorable, sexy, and _welcomed_ kisses.

It had been a few months since getting together back at Ariana's house. They took it slow; their relationship went from casual to hot and heavy, as you can now tell that they sleep together. Vic was the first to initiate it, surprisingly. One night, the tan girl couldn't get over just how sexy her girlfriend looked - she always did - but HOT DAMN it was something about her this one particular night. She would even admit that she was being a little inappropriate, but Liz didn't mind, 'cause once the night was nearly over they raced back home and pretended to be rabbits well into the morning.

Victoria turned back over facing Liz, who was staring at her longingly. Their naked forms were barely covered by the thin fabric of the sheets; she brought her right leg up and hooked it around Liz's left leg, taking her calf and rubbing it along pale skin. Liz loved it whenever Victoria did that.

"So what are we doing today? Just lazing around?" Liz asked amusingly. She trailed her hand up the leg that wrapped around hers. "I'd be completely fine with that."

"I don't know," Vic sighed. "Maybe after we get ready we can invite friends over or something." Liz looked like she was actually considering that, now rubbing small circles over her girlfriend's leg, then she looked sneaky.

"Orrr…we could…do THIS!" Liz then took her finger in her mouth, coated it with her saliva, and drove that same finger into Victoria's ear, then promptly shoved her out of the bed. The girl landed on her butt with a loud thump. A groan, grunt, growl, howl, or whatever you wanted to call it emerged from Victoria's mouth as she rubbed her now sore ass. This, ladies and gentleman, is the new habit Liz picked up after Vic admitted to actually loving her surprise kiss attacks. Only thing is, it was now hard to see how _Liz_ and _Jade_ differentiate. Liz laughed and wrapped her body with the sheet and took off as if she just stole _The Goonies_' booty. Haha.

"Ya love it when I do that?!" she yelled down the hall.

Victoria finally managed to pick herself up off the floor and clung to the edge of her bed. "I **HATE** when you do that!"

* * *

**A/N: One: There obviously is no video of Matt doing that to Leon, that's just all me :D**

**Two: I'm sure Ariana's family is very mindful of emergencies. I just wanted an excuse for her to get her friends together lol. **

**Three: November 3rd is the premiere of the episode "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". I'm sad :(**

**Four: Again, they're not really dating. This was strictly fictional. If it turns out that this was a major problem to post, I apologize and will remove it.**

**So what'd you think? Fluffy cuteness? I hope so. Review please :]**


End file.
